Please
by ChibiMeikoChan
Summary: 3x4


Hello once again from the abyss. It is I Shinigami1220 who is about to gouge her own eyes out because they itch so badly...I'm serious, too. My allergies are going haywire and it's coming to point where I can't see, so I need to put this out before I go blind.

This is a 3x4 fic with cute little happy things and thoughts, but then some not so happy things and thoughts (I dunno, maybe). A few simple warnings:

  
  

* **_SHOUNEN-AI _**
****------can you read? Can you see? 

  * Major fluff piece.   
  
  
  


On with the story!  
  


~*~

  
  


Trowa glanced up at the dark blue sky and drank in the beauty of the stars. They twinkled and reflected in his emerald eye before he looked away from the breath-taking sight above him. He gave a soft grunt and sat down on the soft green grass around him. The tall Latin leaned back with his hands behind his head and stared up, but without really seeing the dark blue night sky. Instead, he envisioned two bright blue eyes and a mop of golden hair. 'Quatre,' he thought sadly, and gave an almost melancholy smile. The pilot of the HeavyArms Gundam gave a small sigh and began to think about his counterpart. The brunette mused about the smaller boy, how beautiful he was, especially when he smiled; his sweet innocence, despite all the pain and evil that happened around him; his golden hair, and the way that it fell into his eyes just so; everything that the green-eyed youth could .

Trowa let his thoughts drift even farther. He soon started to remember all that they had shared about each other. A small blush crept up on his usually fair skin as he recalled the first time they...they made love. It was wonderful and beautiful and nothing like when he was younger, when he had been forced. A dark rage filled him as he continued to think back to when he was younger, pushed around from one man to another, feeling them in him, ripping him apart from the inside him out. 

Which only made him all the more grateful he had Quatre. The light haired cherub was so sweet and incredibly cheerful, always there for him when he woke up in the middle of the night, his own cheeks wet with tears because he, Trowa, was feeling pain. But that made Trowa hurt even more. It was because of him, because of _his_ own past, one that clashed with Quatre's protected one, that the only person he could ever love was feeling pain. Was that fair? No. Not at all. 

And thus, it brought him here, wandering away from anyone he ever knew, sitting in this grassy plain, all alone. There were no words, he knew, that could describe this loneliness, this dull throbbing pain, when he remembered his sweet angel, _his_ Quatre. Except, with that pain, there was an anger, a selfishness that he wanted to have, one that would keep the Sandrock Pilot with him. Yet, in all the confusion of his so-called emotions, he was proud of himself for not hurting the blue-eyed boy. No, that wasn't true. He had hurt him, when he left, but it was strangely different. He was trying to make the shorter boy happy, so it was okay he had hurt him this way, wasn't it? The teen shook his head. It was hard to tell what was right anymore, more so now than ever. A small sigh escaped his lips and Trowa could only feel himself become despondent. 'I just want things would be perfect, would work out for the best and everything would become a fairy tale,' he wished, thinking of Quatre, letting all his selfish thoughts into that one rant. 

His emerald eyes close and he struggled to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over. 'I just want to be happy with the one person I love most,' his mind screamed, and a tear slid out the side of his face. It trickled down and landed in his hair softly. 

But, as another tear rolled down his pale skin, a small shadow blocked the moonlight and soft lips landed on Trowa's temple, kissing away the fat drop. Alarmed, the brown-haired boy's eyes snapped open and he quickly flipped up, landing on his feet a good 3 yards away. What he saw surprised him so badly, he felt his jaw drop down and bewilderment fill his usually stoic face. "Q-Quatre?" he stammered, and rubbed his pretty eyes, afraid that this was all a dream. When he was done, the smiling boy was still standing there, a light of happiness overriding the sadness that was behind his blue eyes. "Trowa," he whispered, joy filling his light voice. "I thought I would never find you! I've missed you so much!" He rushed toward the taller teen and gave him a fierce hug, all the while letting his own tears fall. His tears, however, were of happiness. "Trowa," he repeated, as if saying the name would keep him there. 

"I love you, Trowa, and I know why you left so long ago, but there was no need. I love you and I need you and I want to be with you or not at all!" he murmured, his tears of joy, now turning into those of sadness. "Please say you'll come with me, Trowa. I love you so much!" The blond finished, and stared into the older boys arms. "You don't have to protect me from getting hurt. I fought in that war, just like you. I know what happens in real life and I don't need to be protected like a child. Please Trowa, understand what I am telling you. I want to be with you always, and if I'm not, I don't want to _be_." The acrobat pilot looked down at the angel in his arms, and as he stared, his wish came to mind. Maybe, maybe this would be for the best. Maybe this would be his fairy tale, and as he continued to stare, his strong arms wrapped around Quatre and held him tightly. "I swear I'll never leave your side again, Quatre," he whispered, "I love you too much to."

  
  


~owari~

  
  


Fluff!!!! Im surprised how this turned out though. Hmmm...interesting. I hoped you liked it!


End file.
